


Mütterliche Stille

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Es ist kalt auf der Hufflepufftribüne, aber Oliver ist warm.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 1





	Mütterliche Stille

**Author's Note:**

> _Und die Stadt träumt sich in unsere Herzen ein_  
>  Denn in mütterlicher Stille fängt es an zu schneien.  
> [[#_2154](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=278838#t278838)]

Oliver und Roger sitzen auf der Hufflepufftribüne am Spielfeldrand und Olivers Daumen zeichnet kontinuierlich kleine Kreise auf Rogers Handrücken, der in der dezemberlichen Abendluft ganz kalt geworden ist. Sie schweigen und blicken über den feucht-matschigen Boden, der nach oben ins Schloss führt. (Hogwarts ist wie eine kleine Stadt, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitet und mit seinen großen Türmen über mehrere Kilometer ins Land hinein erstreckt scheint.)

Vielleicht lächelt Roger ein bisschen, als er sich an Olivers Schulter lehnt. Und vielleicht sind sie sich viel zu vertraut, dafür, dass sie erst seit ein paar Wochen miteinander gehen. (Heimlich, weil Oliver Angst davor hat, was Percy dazu sagen würde; und weil sie in rivalisierenden Mannschaften spielen. — Sie sind ein großer Interessenkonflikt.)

  


Die Lichterstadt _Hogwarts_ wirkt friedlich und Oliver presst Roger einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. (Es ist ein Versprechen, von dem er gar nicht weiß, dass er es geben möchte. Es ist ein _Jetzt_ , ein _Später_ und ein _Vielleicht für immer_.)

In mütterlicher Stille fängt es an zu schneien und Oliver denkt sich, dass er sich daran gewöhnen könnte. An Rogers Hand in seiner, an warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und die Gewissheit, Roger einfach bei sich zu wissen. Alles ist gut.


End file.
